


Best Before

by albescent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited (yet)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albescent/pseuds/albescent
Summary: ◇ 漫畫進度＋7 年左右◇ 及川徹→影山飛雄最不易壞的，最容易被放到過期。人之常情。





	Best Before

　　及川徹環顧半開放式的廚房，洗手台旁、地面上零落幾個半開的紙箱，其實都收拾得差不多了。他決定從高到低整理，象徵性地對客廳另一頭房間的方向喊了一嗓：「飛雄，那我看看該丟的都丟了喔？有什麼特別要留的嗎？」收到不意外的回覆：「好，謝謝前輩！」

　　深藍色的壁櫃釘得有點高，竟需要他踮一踮腳。打開後，裡面有一盒看上去完全無法激發食慾的營養麥片，晃了晃也就剩兩口的量。還有三包泰國泡麵，哪個小傢伙來合宿的時候帶的吧。另外散放著些空盒子，原來是裝著餅乾巧克力之類的小點心，及川把它們都取出來拋到垃圾袋裡。角落露出了一個有點熟悉的紅色包裝盒。

　　及川想了想，終於認出是他上次來拜訪時帶的伴手禮，從出差地帶回的水果茶，當時還加入蜂蜜和水果丁泡給影山喝。他還記得那個下午的陽光，像對寒冬無可奈何又不服輸似的，努力照進影山公寓的小陽台。影山雙手捧著茶杯啜了一口。大學和工作兩頭忙碌而太久沒修剪的劉海底下，他睜大的眼睛閃亮得有些誇張。

　　那應該是喜歡的，至少不討厭吧。明明還主動要了第二杯啊。

　　倒也不是特意買的。那次出差行程很緊，及川沒想給親友帶太多禮物，大家也都習慣他三不五時飛來飛去了。只是那天挺冷，走進機場被商店街一個和善又不顯得殷勤過頭（這度的把握上他真佩服對方，或許還有點羨慕）的店員招呼著試喝了熱茶，覺得不錯也有點不好意思，就買了兩三盒，回國後剛好有機會到影山家，就帶了過去。

　　是太忙了嗎？他順手拉開冰箱門。都快搬走了，裏頭卻還有幾袋新鮮蔬果、一整排雞蛋、一些咖哩塊，和幾瓶優酪乳。有在好好吃飯就好。

　　或許只是不會特別想起要喝茶吧。

　　或許雖然好喝，兩杯試過了也就足夠了。

　　取下盒子，翻到背面看日期，及川才發現他已經有很長一段時間沒有見到影山了。

　　奇怪的是，這之間，他不再感到漫長。

　　這次會過來，也是因為前一週兩人在咖啡廳巧遇，寒暄幾句互通近況時影山說月底前要搬家，瑣碎東西太多而時間太短，有點苦惱。及川便主動提出可以幫忙。

　　裡面的茶包還好多呢。抓在手上半晌又放了回去盯著看，他突然有點懊惱。要怎麼處理才好呢？

　　他想像了想要怎麼解釋這個狀態。

　　「我覺得還能喝，畢竟不是食用期限而是最佳賞味期，沒有真的壞掉。但味道應該就沒那麼好了。」

　　「哎呀丟掉也沒關係的，不是什麼特別或貴重的東西，不算可惜。」

　　「我家裡也總是這樣，可以久放的東西最容易忘記吃掉。」

　　好長，好多餘。這樣子的斟酌，稍微超出了他允許自己努力的程度。

　　但又實在不太甘心在影山看到前就扔掉。

　　在他想到更簡潔，不會讓對方感到困窘的方式去說明前，影山頂著一頭亂蓬蓬的黑髮進到廚房裡來了。

　　他湊近來看盒子上日期，不好意思地撓了撓頭。「啊，這個。一直沒捨得喝。帶到新家吧。現在先泡兩杯？」

　　及川抬手把他頭髮上沾到的灰塵拂去。「你傻啊，這類茶包收著也不會增值，就是拿來喝的呀。現在都過最佳賞味期啦。」

　　他轉回頭，把盒子放到要丟的那一堆過期食品裡，開始清整下一區塊。「沒事，以後想起來想喝，我再給你帶新的。」

　　想了想，又說：「不一定買得到同一種了。不然帶別的給你試試吧。」

 

 

　　（完）


End file.
